High School DxD El collar del Dragon
by Archer147
Summary: Hyoudou Issei sufre el peor de los destinos, después de recibir un extraño collar que lo hace obedecer cualquier orden, sin importar que tan ridícula sea esta y para colmo de males varias chicas de su escuela se aprovechan de su precaria situación y sacan provecho del pobre metiéndolo en los problemas mas irreales
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 El collar

Hola soy Hyoudou Issei, Ise para los amigos, mi vida consiste principalmente en asistir a la preparatoria, mi vida social es casi inexistente y no poseo talento alguno, solamente soy un joven cualquiera que pasa sus días de juventud esperando a tener una novia.

— Buenos días Ise — uno de mis dos únicos amigos en la preparatoria, cuyo único hobby era buscar tanta información como pudiera de las mujeres de la escuela.

— Hola Motohama

La puerta del salón se abrió precipitadamente entrando mi otro amigo — ¡Hola amigos!

— Buenos días Matsuda, pareces bastante feliz

— Claro que lo estoy Ise, acabo de escuchar que tendremos una nueva compañera

— ¡Ohhhh! — Motohama estaba bastante impactado — eso es imposible, mis fuentes me hubieran notificado con anticipación

— Puedes creerlo, yo personalmente he conseguido de primera mano la noticia

— Vamos chicos, no creen que ya es suficiente escándalo por algo como eso

— ¡¿Qué?! — Motohama y Matsuda no parecían creer mis palabras — Ise has olvidado la belleza de admirar a las mujeres

— No es eso, es solo que nuestro comportamiento solo termina alejándonos más de las mujeres

— Escuchaste eso Motohama Ise está hablando como si él hubiera dejado el camino del pervertido

— Eso es imposible nuestro amigo ha cambiado tanto

Puede sorprenderles a mis amigos mi cambio repentino sin embargo me he dado cuenta que si deseo tener una novia debería ser más discreto en relación a temas lascivos

— Ustedes dos también cambiaran tarde o temprano

— ¡No! — ambos comenzaron a llorar por alguna razón — nunca perderemos el camino de las cosas ecchi

— Ambos son idiotas

— Entonces supongo que no te interesa saber la información de la nueva chica — Matsuda, que hasta hace poco derramaba lágrimas, había cambiado completamente a tener una sonrisa arrogante — dime Ise quieres saber o no

— si — mi voz era tan débil que apenas podía ser escuchada

— ¿Que dijiste? No te escucho

— Si quiero saber

— Si quieres saber debes pedirlo mejor

Solo podía maldecir mi mala situación al tener que humillarme ante él, pero quería saber desde lo más profundo de mí ser que clase de persona seria — Por favor Matsuda-sama podría compartir su sabiduría con este humilde joven

— Por supuesto que si puedes saber, pero sabes arruinarte la sorpresa sería terrible — el malnacido simplemente mantenía su sonrisa arrogante y llena de satisfacción mientras se dirigía a su asiento — estoy seguro que es mejor que sea una sorpresa

Mientras mis pensamientos se enfocaban en maneras de torturar a Matsuda por su arrogancia, el profesor del primer periodo entro

— Buenos días, el día de hoy les tengo una gran noticia, a partir del día de hoy una nueva compañera se unirá a nuestro grupo y sin más preámbulo por favor pasa — con la instrucción del maestro una chica bien proporcionada entro al salón

— Mucho gusto soy Xenovia por favor cuiden de mi — el aura a su alrededor era dulce pero a la vez firme, todo el grupo se emocionó por la nueva estudiante

— Por favor todos guarden silencio, Xenovia tomo cualquier lugar desocupado — la nueva estudiante se dirigió precisamente a el lugar que está justo a mi lado, cosa que me hiso muy feliz

— Hola soy Ise

— Es un gusto — soy respuesta fu bastante seca y cortante

— Espero que nos llevemos bien

— Dirige tu atención a el maestro — la actitud dulce que había sentido se había esfumado y solo quedaba su lado firme

Sin saber que más decir pase el resto de las clases viendo por la ventana el reflejo de la nueva estudiante.

Al salir por la puerta principal me despedí de mis dos amigos y decidí ver el área comercial y distraer un poco mi mente de la nueva estudiante.

— Oye chico — al escuchar una voz desconocida, voltee mi vista y justo detrás de mi a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba una mujer de no más de 30 años, cabello rubio hasta la cintura y con un excelente físico, haciéndome señas con la mano

Yo no podía creer que una mujer tan bella me llamase — Me hablas a mi

— Claro, acaso vez a alguien más por aquí — al dirigir mi vista a diferentes lugares del área comercial me di cuenta que solamente nos encontrábamos nosotros dos — ven conmigo — sin darme cuenta ella había llegado a mi espalda y susurraba en mi oído de tal manera que solo podía pensar en lo sensual que era su voz — iremos a un lugar muy especial — ella tomo mi mano y yo sin poder entender que sucedía deje que me llevara sin pero alguno.

Pocos minutos después habíamos llegado a un área oculta donde solo las parejas venían a pasar ratos de diversión en privado

— Quieres entrar

Su voz era tan cautivadora que yo no podía poner resistencia alguna y deje que me guiara al interior de un hotel de amor y fuimos directamente a una de las habitaciones. Mi mente no procesaba lo que estaba pasando, pero solo podía imaginarme que algo muy, muy bueno ocurriría.

Ambos nos sentamos en la cama matrimonial de la habitación, ella se me acerco tranquilamente y con el tono más dulce empezó a decir palabras que solamente me emocionaron aún más — Dime Hyoudou Issei tienes experiencia

— No ninguna, pero estaría feliz de que tú me guiaras

— Entonces empezamos — ella acerco sus labios a los míos y entonces... — bueno entonces déjame relatarte toda la historia — la mujer misteriosa se alejó por completo y mientras yo estaba completamente absorto por lo ocurrido antes, ella comenzó su explicación — en tiempos antiguos la humanidad rendía culto a distintas deidades que provenían de los mitos, la humanidad mediante sus oraciones y sacrificios daba a los dioses poder y riqueza. Pero todo cambio el día en que una nueva religión con un nuevo y único dios surgió, esta nueva religión comenzó a expandirse y cubrir al globo dejando a los dioses antiguos como meros mitos. Bueno ahora es donde viene la parte importante, con el surgimiento de la nueva religión también hubieron ciertos problemas uno de ellos fue la guerra entre los ángeles que seguían a Dios y los Demonios guiados por los reyes demonio que regían el inframundo, y con el tiempo la entrada de los ángeles caídos de la organización Grigori, la guerra entre estas tres facciones fue devastadora para los tres frentes los cuales tuvieron una gran cantidad de bajas, con el tiempo la guerra había cobrado la vida de los reyes demonio y de Dios, con la perdida de sus líderes el inframundo tuvo una guerra civil y el cielo centro sus esfuerzos en mantener el sistema creado por el Dios de la biblia, Grigori por otro lado perdió todo interés en la guerra y para sorpresa de muchos los nuevos líderes del cielo y el inframundo decidieron que terminar con la guerra y entablar la paz era lo mejor para su baja población, tienes alguna duda hasta ahora.

_— __parece que ella dijo algo bastante importante, pero a quien le importa ella huele tan bien y su cuerpo están hermoso _

_— _Oye me escuchaste te pregunte si tienes una duda — sin saber que me había dicho decidí negar con la cabeza — Bueno entonces te diré el motivo por el cual te llame, durante la guerra de las tres facciones de la Biblia dos dragones aparecieron y trajeron aún más caos a la guerra, uno de ellos era Ddraig y el otro se trataba de Alvion estos dos dragones era extremadamente fuertes y sus poderes rivalizaban con el de Dios y los reyes demonio. Con la aparición de estos dos dragones las tres facciones llegaron a un acuerdo de detenerlos, al ser derrotados sus espíritus fueron encerrados en Sacre-Gears

— _Valla ella dice muchas cosas de las cuales no entiendo nada de nada, bueno que más da no creo que sea importante o me afecte si no las sé._

_—_ Los espíritus de ambos dragones, encerrados en los Sacre-Gears, siempre han llevado a sus portadores a combatir hasta la muerte, llevando sufrimiento y destrucción a todas partes es por eso que — ella se acercó nuevamente mientras sacaba de sus ropas un pequeño colla — deseo que el ciclo de los dos dragones termine y muestre un nuevo camino — con un click el collar había quedado fijado en mi cuello — ahora si me disculpas tengo que marcharme pero antes — la mujer dio un tierno beso en mi mejilla y mientras yo está completamente congelado en mi lugar ella salió de la habitación

— Que fue todo eso — no podía procesar lo que había ocurrido y tampoco entender con qué motivo ella me había traído a este lugar — como sea debo irme de aquí — mientras me colocaba de pie divise a un costado de la cama un sobre — de quien será esto — con gran curiosidad tome el sobre y al revisarlo tenía mi nombre — lo habrá dejo aquella mujer, ahora que lo pienso nunca le dije mi nombre, que extraño — con más preguntas que respuestas abrí el sobre para revisar su contenido, en el sobre había escrito una carta que decía:

_Espero que tu futuro sea brillante, sigue adelante sin importar que tan difícil sea y no mueras._

— Que demonios es esto, a que se refiere con morir acaso ella tenía novio o que, bueno que importa no creo que sea importante — despreocupadamente me disponía a salir de la habitación — fue bueno conocerla aun que me hubiera gustado graduarme de ser un simple virgen — cuando tome la perilla de la puerta el teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar — que extraño se supone que estos teléfonos solo sirven para comunicarse con el personal — al descolgar el teléfono era la voz de la mujer de ase poco

_— __casi se me olvida decirte algo muy, muy importante, el colla que tienes te cortara la cabeza en un año, si no quieres que eso pase busca una forma de librarte de ello_

— ¡¿QUE?! Que quieres decir con eso

_— __Bueno quiero decir que tienes un año de vida máximo si no te desases del collar, bueno me tengo que ir diviértete y no te mueras._

— Aguarda no puedes quitármelo — el sonido de a ver colgado acabo con mis ánimos por completo — jajaja estoy bien muerto — la gran felicidad que sentí al encontrarme con una mujer tan hermosa rápidamente se convirtió en tristeza y arrepentimiento — ¡MALDICION!

Permanecí en la habitación tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, pero mientras lo pensaba menos entendía así que finalmente me di por vencido en intentar hallar una solución y decidí marcharme del hotel, pero antes de que pusiera un pie fuera un empleado me detuvo diciendo que la estancia del hotel aun no había sido pagada y para mi desgracia el costo era igual a todos mis ahorros.

— Porque me pasa esto a mí — mi desgracia era demasiado grande y antes de que algo más pasara decidí dirigirme a mi casa a descansar y recuperarme del día tan ajetreado.

Que lamentable fue mi elección, al llegar a mi casa mis padres se habían marchado a quien sabe dónde y en la sala de estar, bebiendo una taza de té, se encontraba una chica muy bella de cabello azul con un mechón verde.

— Buenas noches Hyoudou Issei

— Nada de buenas noches quién demonios eres tú y que haces en mi casa

— No tienes por qué molestarte, no soy ninguna extraña

— Como puedes decir que no eres una extraña, cuando es bastante claro que no te conozco y aun que te conociera porque estas aquí

— Parece que no me recuerdas, soy Xenovia tu nueva compañera de clases y he venido a pedirte ayuda — ella no parecía importarle el hecho de estar en la casa de alguien que acaba de conocer — así que ahora vendrás conmigo

— _Ella debe estar loca si cree que la seguiré — _ lo ocurrido más temprano, me dio la lección de no acompañar a nadie que no conozca — Lo siento pero no tengo interés alguno en ir contigo

— Y se te digiera que puedes quitarte ese collar si me acompañas

— Sabes cómo quitarlo

— Se de la persona que posee la clave para retirar ese collar

— _Enserio ella sabrá el método para quitarme este collar o solo estará jugando conmigo_

— Responde rápido, quieres morir o deseas vivir

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

— Es absurdo confiar en alguien que acabas de conocer, pero si no deseas que ese collar te corte la cabeza lo mejor es que vengas conmigo

— _Aguarda un momento en que momento dije que tenía un problema con el collar o que este me cortaría la cabeza _— mi lento pensar siempre me traicionaba y el día de hoy me fallaba como nunca antes — Antes de ir contigo dime como es que sabes sobre este collar

— Parece que pensar no es tu fuerte, yo conozco sobre ese collar por los archivos que he leído mientras estaba en el cielo.

— Si yo soy malo pensando, tú eres mala mintiendo

— ¡No es una mentira! — ella mostro una expresión bastante linda

— Enserio quieres que me crea eso

— Es cierto, yo he sido enviada por el cielo para hacer contacto con Hyoudou Issei

— Te encuentras bien, porque lo único que dices son puras locuras

— Te mostrare que vengo del cielo — ella tomo mi brazo y me jalo fuera de la casa — pon mucha atención — se paró a la mitad de la calle y repentinamente de su espalda cuatro hermosas alas blancas aparecieron — lo vez esta es prueba más que suficiente para demostrar que soy un ángel

—... — no podía decir nada de nada, si ella tenía alas blancas solo podía significarse una cosa — Tu, tu, ¡TU ESTAS MUERTA!

— ¡No estoy muerta! Fui rencarnada como un ángel — ella se acercó lentamente hasta tomar mi mano — ahora vendrás conmigo — sus alas comenzaron a moverse lentamente y poco a poco comenzamos a despegarnos del suelo

Mi cerebro no podía entender nada de lo que sucedía — Espera, espera UN MINUTO — repentinamente la velocidad se incrementó bastante y yo solo podía pensar que mi final no podía estar muy lejos

Al cabo de unos segundos llegamos a la pequeña iglesia, que se situaba en la colina

— Muy bien llegamos

— Nada de llegamos casi muero

— No seas tan llorón, estabas completamente seguro

— No juegues conmigo en dos ocasiones me soltaste a propósito y si solo te hubieras tardado un segundo más en rescatarme habría muerto

— Eso solamente era para demostrar mis grandes habilidades — ella estaba bastante calmada a pesar de mis reclamos — ahora entremos ya nos debe estar esperando

Entre con gran nerviosismo, esperando no encontrar algo más impactante que un ángel

— Buenas noches Issei — me tranquilice al ver a un padre de avanzada edad

— Le dejo el resto a usted — Xenovia se dirigió a una de las bancas de la iglesia y comenzó a orar

— Por aquí Issei — lo seguí en silencio, hasta llegar a un confesionario — por favor siente cómodo

— Muchas gracias — me sentía bastante desconcertado — disculpe pero para que me trajeron

— Bueno es algo bastante simple, queremos que trabajes para el cielo

Me sorprendí bastante por sus palabras — Trabajar yo, debe estar bromeando yo soy un simple estudiante de secundaria

— Me temo que te equivocas Issei, tu eres un portador de longinus una de las armas más poderosas y peligrosas de todas

— _Había escuchado que los católicos estaban un tanto locos, pero decir a un joven como yo que lleva un arma es bastante..._

— Por favor no pienses de esa forma tan terrible sobre nosotros

— Como es que usted...

— Como supe que estabas siendo desconsiderado, es muy simple puedo leer las mentes

— Es-esta jugando verdad

— Si estoy jugando

— _Que sujeto tan horrible_

— Pero no estoy jugando con respecto al longinus

— Como esta tan seguro que yo poseo eso

— Todo portador de longinus es monitoreado por las tres facciones desde el momento que se descubre su ubicación

— Pero yo...

— Sé que esto es un poco difícil de creer sin embargo la verdad es que posees un arma increíble y el gobernante de los ángeles desea de tu cooperación

_— __Este viejo realmente debe estar loco, pero es verdad que aquella chica tenia a las como las de un ángel, además me trajo aquí volando, sin embargo aceptar su invitación puede traerme más problemas que beneficios_

— Si aún tienes dudas con respecto a unirte a nosotros te puedo dar a cambio información sobre el collar que llevas puesto

Me sobresalte ante la propuesta del sacerdote — Por favor dígame todo lo que sabe

— Esta bien — el anciano cambio su mirada a una que demostraba gran seriedad — el collar fue creado en el momento que aparecieron los dos dragones celestiales, Ddraig y Alvion

— _Esos nombres recuerdo haberlos escuchado donde fue, donde fue mmmmmm _

— Oye chico estas poniendo atención

— Si lo siento, solo me distraje un momento

— Bueno como te decía, Dios creía que derrotarlos y sellarlos no sería suficiente para calamar su malicia y su sed de combate entonces creo en secreto el collar del dragón, con el cual el podría mantenerlos bajo su control y así evitar que estos dos trajeran mayor destrucción a este mundo y si osaban desobedecerlo este acabaría con sus vidas, lamentablemente el collar se perdió antes de que pudiera ser utilizado y nadie sabía dónde estaba

— Si se perdió en pasado entonces como pueden estar tan seguros que este es el mismo collar del que hablan

— El diseño es el mismo, además una gran cantidad de energía rodea al collar

— Entonces si me uno al cielo Dios me retirara el collar

— Lamento acabar con tu esperanza pero nuestro Dios falleció hace mucho tiempo

— Así que no hay forma de retirarlo — suspire al saber que no podría librarme fácilmente de el

— Yo nunca dije eso

— Eso quiere decir que la hay — mis esperanzas se elevaron

— Dios dejo una llave con la cual el collar puede ser retirado, pero actualmente no puede ser utilizada

— Realmente usted no me ayuda en nada — el parecía divertirse asiéndome sufrir

— Si quieres que ese collar sea retirado, ayúdanos a restaurar el sistema de Dios y con ello tu ganaras la libertad

— Eso suena como una de esas sectas que te prometen felicidad y solo te quitan todo tu dinero

— Lo nuestro no es ninguna secta — Xenovia entro bruscamente y parecía bastante molesta por mi comentario — nosotros seguimos el camino de lo correcto

— Xenovia-san ya terminaste de informar — el sacerdote estaba bastante sonriente con la aparición de Xenovia

— Así es, al parecer a Miguel-sama le parece interesante

— Es maravilloso saber que Miguel-sama apruebe nuestro plan

La conversación de Xenovia y el sacerdote me había dejado completamente de lado — Oigan de qué están hablando

— Alégrate Issei Miguel-sama te ayudara

— Me ayudara ¿Cómo?

— Levántate de tu silla y colócate de rodillas

_— __Esta chica que sea creído no lo hare y además quien es Miguel_

— Que te arrodilles idiota — Xenovia saco de quien sabe dónde una espada que se veía bastante amenazadora

Sabía que si no obedecía sus órdenes ella acabaría conmigo sin dudarlo — Esta bien, pero guarda eso — me coloque de rodillas mientras ella se acercaba con espada en mano y emanando un fuerte deseo de cortarme en cachitos

— Ahora besa mi mano

— Ehhhhn, estás loca

— Acaso dijiste algo — ella acerco la espada a mi cuello y tenía un tono carente de emociones

— Yo no dije nada de nada — resignado decidí seguir sus órdenes, tome su mano derecha y mientras permanecía de rodillas le di un gentil beso

— Bien hecho — la espada que hasta hace un momento mostraba había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno — bueno es suficiente por hoy, es hora de irnos

— Esta bien — me levante del suelo y salí con ella de la iglesia — _aguarda un momento yo aún no he conseguido pista alguna para quitarme esta cosa, además por qué demonios la estoy obedeciendo._

— Prepárate para el viaje de regreso — sin antelación alguna Xenovia tomo mi mano y haciendo aparecer sus alas tomo un fuerte impulso llevándome de regreso a casa, no sin antes dejarme caer un par de veces y rescatarme en el último segundo, en viaje de regreso

_— __Maldición este ha sido el peor día de mi vida, espero pueda mejorar mañana — _que inocente y crédulo fui en ese momento mis problemas solo comenzaban y estos solo empeorarían


	2. Chapter 2

_Las sorpresas no terminan parte 1_

Hola a todos mis amigos soy Hyoudou Issei y en este momento me encuentro arrinconado por dos bellas chicas. Todos pensaran que vivo el sueño de todo hombre pero a menos que en sus sueños esas bellas chicas sean un demonio y una ángel caído que intentan reclutarte en sus facciones, lo que estoy viviendo solo podría describirse como una muy mala situación

Para saber cómo llegue a esto comencemos con el principio de un día que comenzó mal y término peor

...

— Ise despierta

La dulce voz de mi madre llamándome por la mañana, como cualquier otro día, marca el inicio de un día normal

— Ya voy — respondí sin mucho ánimo de abandonar mi comodísima cama

La molestia de tener que ir a la escuela todos los días, hacer estupideces con Motohama y Matsuda, ser perseguido por el equipo de kendo y después ser molido a golpes resume a grandes rasgos mi rutina diaria

— Ise apresúrate tu compañera ya te ha esperado por una hora

— _¿Compañera?_

Pensé extrañado. No es como si me gustara admitirlo pero estoy seguro que ninguna mujer de mi escuela, y mucho menos de mi grupo, se acercaría ni por accidente a mi casa

— Descuide señora Hyoudou estoy segura que el ya {bajara}

_— __Esa voz_

Al escuchar la voz de mi compañera un horrible recuerdo de la noche anterior fue revivido de la parte más profunda de mí ser

_— __Maldición que esa loca este en mi casa son malas noticias para mi salud física y mental_

Si antes no quería despegarme de la suavidad de mi cama, ahora por nada del mundo me separaría de mí cómoda cama

Intente tomar las sábanas blancas de mi cama pero

— _Que extraño no las encuentro_

Mi cerebro aun no carburaba por completo pero de algo estaba seguro la noche anterior cubrí incluso mi cabeza, con las sabanas, mientras pedía una y otra vez por lo que había vivido fuera simplemente una terrible pesadilla

Pero ahora mis calientitas sabanas no estaban y lo que es peor mi colchón tampoco

— ¡ISSEI!

Escuche el estridente grito de mi progenitora demasiado cerca

No es común que ella suba a mi habitación a despertarme así que con poca gana abrí mis ojos

— ¿Que ocurre oka-san?

Mi pregunta sin ánimos y mis ojos a medio abrir solo provocaron que ella frunciera el ceño

— ¿QUE OCURRE CONTIGO HIJO? Esas fachas no son la manera de recibir a las visitas

No entiendo por que esta tan molesta ni siquiera he bajado al comedor como para que se moleste por algo

— Hola Issei — escuche la misma voz de la chica que me había provocado tres infartos en una misma noche

— Que tal Zenobia

_— __Un momento_

Puede que sea un imbécil, un pervertido, un mentiroso, alguien con un sueño extraño, el chico sin novia más patético del mundo y el chico que tal vez nunca conozca el amor, pero de algo estoy muy seguro y eso es que jamás vería a una chica de misma edad, o diferente, en mi habitación

Ese fue shock que requería para recuperar todos mis sentidos y observar mi alrededor

Yo con solo en bóxer, en la sala, enfrente de mi madre y Zenobia

_— __Esto ya no es mi cuarto_

Llegue a la conclusión mas obvia. Sin embargo no me sorprendí de ninguna forma e incluso no me importaba que ella, Zenobia, me mirara

— ISSEI no te quedes como tonto y ve a vestirte

Ahora estaba seguro si no me pongo mi ropa la próxima ves que despierte puede que sea debajo de un puente

— _No quiero que mi madre cumpla su promesa_

Si antes no estaba alarmado ahora si lo estaba y mucho. Mi queridísima madre me dijo estas palabras hace dos días "Vuelves a comportarte como un pervertido y te saco de la casa" al escucharla busque apoyo en mi figura paterna y lo único que recibí fue "Issei escucha a tu madre ella sabe lo que es bueno para ti". Seguramente el maldito viejo recibió la amenaza de ser él, el que fuera lanzado a la calle si no la apoyaba

— Enseguida oka-san

Sin querer problemas mande la señal a mi cuerpo para que se moviera de regreso a mi alcoba... Sin embargo ninguno de mis músculos se movió ni uno solo quería regresar a mi habitación

Había sido abandonado incluso por mi cuerpo que se niega a obedecerme

— {Issei prepárate para la escuela}

En ese momento sentí como mi cuerpo subió las escaleras de manera mecánica y rápidamente me coloque el uniforme y prepare lo demás para mis clases

Lo extraño, en estas acciones comunes, es la simple y estremecedora sensación de estar siendo controlado por algo o alguien

Al terminar de prepararme aquella sensación desapareció por completo de mi cuerpo

— _Que habrá sido eso_

En vida me he sentido de esa forma pero no tengo el tiempo para pensar en ello y mucho menos con la amenaza de perder el techo sobre mi cabeza

...

Al bajar nuevamente al comedor mis padres estaban tomando el desayuno sin quitarle la mirada a Zenobia

— Issei — llamo mi padre — podrías presentarnos

Sin mucho entusiasmo dije — Ella es Zenobia, fue transferida el día de ayer

— Ya veo — dijo mi padre

— Issei tenemos que darnos prisa y partir a clases — Zenobia tenía un rostro imperturbable

— sí, si lo que digas

Mis padres reprocharon mi actitud. No me importo en lo más mínimo ya que ellos no conocen que la chica sentada a mi lado es un ángel que ha venido a joderme la vida. Pero debo decir que es linda, aunque nunca se lo diré

El desayuno transcurrió sin mayor incidente. Mis padres nos despidieron con una sonrisa, que para ojos inexpertos, sería una sonrisa normal pero para mi persona aquella sonrisa mandaba el mensaje de "No hagas una estupidez"

— Tus padres son buenas personas — Zenobia, a mi lado, alabo la actitud de mis padres

— Si tú lo dices — le respondí desinteresado

Caminábamos tranquilamente por la calle, sin dirigirnos la palabra principalmente por que no teníamos nada que decirnos

— No piensas preguntar nada

Zenobia fue la primera en romper el silencio, con una declaración bastante interesante

— Tengo demasiadas preguntas pero no creo que este sea un buen lugar para hablar

Sabía perfectamente que ella me hablaba sobre el asunto del collar, la capilla, y sobre los ángeles

Tenía demasiadas cosas que preguntar pero al ser un tema delicado prefería hacerlo en un lugar mucho más privado

— Pareces un tonto — dijo sin medirse — y a pesar de ello tienes la capacidad de pensar adecuadamente

— Gracias... supongo

Sin más que decir ambos continuamos caminando en silencio

...

En la academia Kuoh, en un viejo edificio con un aspecto un tanto lúgubre, en uno de sus salones decorado con un muebles antiguos y extraños patrones en las paredes, techo y suelo

— Onii-sama es enserio lo que me estas pidiendo

Una chica pelirroja sostenía su celular, color morado, fuertemente mientras discutía con su hermano

— Escucha Rías no es decisión mía, si no del concejo en su totalidad

Se escuchaba la voz de un hombre joven, saliendo del aparato

— Pero...

La chica deseaba quejarse a más no poder

— Nada de peros Rías

Fue interrumpida por la firme voz de su hermano

— Sé que no es fácil aceptarlo pero te pido que no hagas nada que dificulte la situación

— Esta bien — dijo resignada

— Gracias por entenderlo Rías

Ambos hermanos se despidieron

La chica tenía un bello y sedoso cabello de torno rojizo, unos hermosos ojos verdes y una figura de infarto. Esta chica es Rías Gremory una de las dos grandes Ojou-sama de la academia Kuoh y uno de los idols más importantes

Ella estaba molesta con su hermano, no por que estuviera siendo forzada a realizar un acto en contra de su voluntad, ella estaba molesta por ser obligada a hacerse a un lado en cuanto a cierta situación

— _Y finalmente cuando había encontrado a un digno candidato_

La chica suspiro derrotada, para luego sonreír pícaramente

— Onii-sama dijo que no me metiera en la situación más no que me apartara por completo

La chica, presidenta del club de ocultismo, no se daría por vencida en cuanto a lo que quería hacer de una manera tan sencilla

...

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela ya no podía ignorar más cierto hecho irrefutable. Las frías y duras miradas de mis compañeros se sentían como puñaladas en mi espalda

Sabía perfectamente el motivo de dichas miras, Zenobia, la nueva estudiante caminaba al lado de uno de los chicos más despreciados de la escuela

— Issei — al entrar ella se detuvo enfrente mío de manera abrupta — hoy saldré más temprano así que tu tendrás que {esperar a que yo regrese para poder salir de la escuela}

Un escalofrió corrió por mi espalda mientras veía a mi compañera de clases

— _Algo me dice que hoy será un mal día_

Sentía como todos me miraban como esperando a que digiera algo, buscaban en mi persona la respuesta a la pregunta que seguramente todos tenían en mente ¿Que hacia ella al lado de alguien como él?

Mis estimados compañeros de clase yo me hago exactamente la misma pregunta y si alguno de ustedes tiene la respeta favor de decírmela. Mi vida simplemente apesta, primero soy alguien tachado de pervertido, no tengo novia, soy odiado y ahora está la chica de las alas blancas que me metió en algo muy raro

Deseaba gritar a todo pulmón que detestaba a dios por haberme dado una vida tan realmente jodida, luego recordé que el ya no existía

— _Si realmente dios está muerto como mantendrán el orden en el cielo_

Puede que parezca un idiota pero hasta yo llego a tener una que otra idea o pensamiento brillante y ahora usaba ese momento de brillantes para preguntarme ¿Cómo mantienes unido a una raza que perdió a su líder? No soy muy religioso, y tampoco me interesa serlo, pero uno pensaría que con la perdida de su líder los ángeles entrarían en caos. Ya que al no haber nadie que los guie ellos no sabrían que hacer o como continuar si su creador ya no está más con ellos. seguramente habría un caos en el cielo a menos que...

— _Los que dirigen actualmente el cielo mantienen la muerte de Dios como un secreto_

Seguramente para mantener el orden en sus filas e impedir una revuelta los altos manos mantiene como secreto la pérdida de su líder y solo se lo comentan a los de las más altas posiciones

— _De todos modos que me importa si ellos ocultan algo _

No deseaba meterme en asuntos de los ángeles a menos que esos asuntos me den una pista para sacarme el collar

Mientras estaba meditando demasiado sobre los seres celestiales ya había llegado a la puerta del salón y una nueva duda apareció en mi cabeza

— _Zenobia y yo estamos en el mismo salón, entonces porque ella se adelanto _

Otro asunto sin importancia que después pensaría, por el momento debería entrar en el salón y poner atención en las clases

Abrí lentamente la puerta del salón

— ¡Muérete traidor!

Matsuda y Motohama, mis amigo, me recibieron con una patada en la cara y un puño en el estomago

— ugh — sentí como el desayuno luchaba por regresar de mi estomago

— Bastardos que les ocurre — deseaba gritar con enfado pero con el dolor apenas y logre medio hablar

— No te hagas el tonto con nosotros Issei acabamos de ver como llegabas junto con Zenobia

Los dos chicos hablaban tan perfectamente sincronizados que cualquiera pensaría que eran una sola persona

— ¿Y?

Desde cuando es un motivo para lesionarme, el llegar a la escuela acompañado de alguien

— Como te atreves a venir con una chica a la escuela cundo Matsuda y yo no podemos siquiera soñar con ese momento

— Y tú hablas de tal evento como si fuera cosa de diario. Issei bastardo

Ambos chicos derramaban grandes ríos de lágrimas

— ¡Yo también quiero una chica!

Los dos tontos soltaron sus sentimientos en medio del salón sin importarles quien estuviera a nuestro alrededor

— _Y luego se quejan de porque no somos populares_

— No sé qué están pensando ustedes dos, pero les aseguro que mi relación con Zenobia radica únicamente en el hecho de ser compañeros de clase

Mis dos amigos me miraron incrédulos, dudando que hablara enserio

Los demás chicos del salón nos veían como si fuéramos la atracción de un circo y yo fuera la estrella al ser el que llamaba más la atención

— _Hoy será un día largo_

Me dispuse a sentarme en mi asiento y esperar a que dieran inicio a las clases

...

Al dar el medio día Zenobia, que no había entrado a clases, llego al salón solo para informar al representante de la clase que se marcharía

Cuando le pregunte donde había estado ella simplemente me contesto que debía reunirse con el concejo estudiantil y por ello había faltado a clases durante la mañana

— Oye Issei — Matsuda me llamo

En este momento mis dos amigos y yo aprovechábamos un descanso para tomar nuestro almuerzo en la terraza del edificio

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunte con desgana

— No sabía que te gustaran los accesorios

— ¿?

Me mostré confundido por aquello, después de todo yo nunca había usado uno de esos

Motohama al ver que no había comprendido lo que había dicho Matsuda se acercó a mí y señalo mi cuello

— Él está hablando de ese collar

Al escucharlo lleve mi mano al cuello, y lo sentí, el maldito collar que se ajusta perfectamente a mi cuello y que en un año me mataría

— _Un año_

Para cualquier joven escuchar que su vida daría termino en apenas un plazo no mayor a un año era algo aterrador en demasiadas formas diferentes

Mi vida que apenas había comenzado terminaría de manera abrupta, y no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo

— Estas bien Issei — comento preocupado Motohama

Al parecer mi rostro se había deformado en uno lleno de ira por recordar mi sentencia de muerte

— Hai — dije relajando mi rostro — es solo que recordé que perdí la llave de esta cosa y eso me molesto bastante

— Al parecer sigues siendo el mismo chico distraído de siempre

Mire como mis dos amigos se reían y eso provoco que yo también lo hiciera

No serbia de nada preocuparme por algo que todavía no ocurría, lo mejor que podía hacer era esforzarme con todo lo que tenía para poder cambiar mi destino

— Cambiando de tema — Matsuda saco una pequeña bolsa de papel, que tenía escondía debajo de la camisa de su uniforme — caballeros les presento el fruto de mi esfuerzo y dedicación de los últimos cinco meses — de la bolsa saco una revista con contenido R-18 — les presento la versión de lujo de chicas de grandes pechos

— ¡oooouuuuhhhh!

Motohama y yo no pudimos ocultar nuestra emoción al ver tan raro ejemplar que se decía no existía mas en Japón

— Como es que lo conseguiste

A pesar de decidir cambiar mi actitud pervertida sigo siendo un chico sano de 16 años

— Eso mi estimado Issei debe quedar en secreto

— _Maldito _

El bastardo de mi amigo siempre consigue cosas excelentes pero nunca eh conseguido saber de dónde diablos las saca

— Ahora dime Issei me dirías de donde rayos conoces a Zenobia

Ese maldito sabía cómo podía chantajearme

— Ella y yo nos encontramos cuando me dirigía a mi casa hablamos un poco y ya

Sin esperar a que se quejara tome la revista y di un vistazo rápido atreves de las paginas

— _Realmente merece el sufijo de lujo_

— Valla pero que tenemos aquí

La voz de la chica que sin importar donde me encontrara, en la escuchara, solo se podía significar muy malas noticias para mi persona, y más en este momento que sostenía una revista para adultos

— Kaichou-sama

Mi reacción fue rápida, coloque mi cabeza en el piso mientras estaba de rodillas y ocultaba con mi cuerpo la revista

— Hola Issei

Su voz era fría y distante como siempre pero lograba detectar una pisca de enojo

— En que puedo ayudarle Kaichou

Intentaba llevar la conversación a un punto en el que no preguntara por la revista que escondía

— Me preguntaba donde se encontraba el trio de idiotas para informales sobre su sanción por espiar a las chicas

No podía si quiera reírme, sus castigos suelen ser trabajo físico exigente y extenuante

— Ya... ya veo

— Pero ahora debo incrementar tu castigo en particular

— ¿eh?

Un terrible presentimiento asalto mi cuerpo

Kaichou camino por un lado mío mientras mantenía mi cabeza en el suelo

— Ahora Issei entrégamela — dijo en un tono firme

— Entregar que — intentaba hacerme el desentendido esperando a que mis dos amigos me ayudaran

— Lo que escondes

Sin darme tiempo de responder dio un pequeño empujón a mi costado derecho asiéndome caer y dejar al descubierto el "tesoro"

Mi vida se terminó, el año de vida que tenia se redujo a únicamente a unos segundos de existencia

— Issei — el tono frio y calmado de nuestra gentil presidenta cambio por uno hostil y que prometía mucho dolor — espero tengas una explicación para esto

Sostenía la revista con tanta fuerza que esta parecía romperse

— _Lo siento Motohama _— me disculpe mental mente con mi amigo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer — Vera Kaichou eso no es mío es de Motohama

— Y en donde esta él

Mire a mí alrededor en búsqueda de los otros dos solo para percatarme que ambos desgraciados ya no se encontraban en la azotea

— _Esos malditos me abandonaron _

Reprimí mi ira

— Eso... bueno... vera... él está...

— No quiero escuchar tus escusas Issei — ella comenzó a caminar a la entrada de la azotea — preséntate en el aula del concejo después de clases si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias

— ¡Hai!

...

Después de su encuentro con el joven portador de sacre gear Sona Shitori estaba sentada en su silla mirando con desprecio la posesión retenida del chico

— _Ese chico no tiene remedio_

Suspiro frustrada, la joven presidenta escolar miraba el expediente de Hyoudou Issei y más particularmente la sección que hacía referencia a su personalidad

— _Un pervertido de primera_

Esa era la mejor forma de resumir la personalidad del chico

— Kaichou

Una chica alta y con gafas entro en la oficina con un rostro de preocupación

— Se encuentra bien

La chica es Tsubaki Shinra, la vicepresidenta y una gran amiga de Sona

— Si Tsubaki, es solo que uno de los tontos sigue causando más problemas

La joven Tsubaki reconoció el expediente de Hyoudou Issei y enseguida entendió por completo la situación de su amiga

— Así que realmente estas considerando seriamente lo que propuso Leviatán-sama

— No es que lo considere seriamente o no, solamente estoy buscando todo lo que pueda sobre el antes de tomar mi decisión

La chica conocida como Sona Shitori, es en realidad Sona Sitri la hermana menor de uno de los cuatro reyes demonio que rigen el infierno

— Sona-sama debió rechazar la petición de Leviatán-sama tan pronto como la recibió

La vicepresidenta era muy cercana a Sona desde hace bastante tiempo y conocía cual era el mayor sueño que ella tenía. Pero con la reciente petición de uno de los reyes demonio ese sueño peligraba

— Tsubaki agradezco tu preocupación pero debo decirte que esto no lo hago por que sea una petición de Leviatán-sama o cualquiera de los otros maou, lo hago porque siento que es lo correcto por el bien de las personas que viven en el infierno

La sala callo en silencio mientras ambas chicas se veían a los ojos esperando ver que ocurriría

— Disculpen — la puerta del salón del concejo se abrió dejando entrar a una pelirroja

— Rías que haces por aquí — cuestiono Sona

Rías Gremory amiga de la infancia de Sona y la hermana menor del actual Lucifer

— Vine para ayudarte

La puerta del salón fue cerrada

...

Issei había terminado sus clases sin mayor incidente. Aunque claro después de regresar al salón se dio de golpes con sus amigos por haberlo abandonado

Ahora el chico, cuya vida tenia fecha de finalización, caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela rezando a cualquier entidad que pasara por su cabeza por su protección de la feria de Sona

Mientras camina con su mente aparatada de toda situación, en una de las esquinas del pasillo choco con alguien

— Fíjate por donde caminas

La persona con la que Issei había encontrado su camino se trataba de Saji Genshirou un estudiante del mismo año que Issei pero de diferente grupo

— Lo siento estaba demasiado metido en mis pensamientos

Issei ofreció una genuina disculpa solo para recibir un insulto de parte del chico

— Heres un verdadero idiota

Saji salió corriendo por el pasillo sin decir más dejando a Issei un tanto perplejo por la actitud del chico

— _El debe tener sus propios problemas _

Issei no le dio mayor importancia a su encuentro con el otro estudiante y siguió su camino en dirección al concejo estudiantil

...

Finalmente había llegado ante la puerta con la placa que decía concejo estudiantil

*tock* *tock* *tock*

Toque tres veces la puerta y espere tranquilamente a recibir permiso para entrar

— Adelante

Al escuchar aquello abrí lentamente la puerta viendo que solo se encontraba la presidenta

— Buenas tardes Kaichou — salude respetuosamente

— No hace falta las formalidades Issei

Me acerque un poco a donde se encontraba Sona y me di cuenta que leía atentamente mi grueso expediente estudiantil

— _Parece que mi castigo será peor en esta ocasión_

Ya estaba listo para comenzar a ser sermoneado por parte de la presidente y ser sentenciado a volverme la mula de carga del concejo y tal vez incluso una suspensión

— Issei toma asiento

La sempai señaló una silla a un lado suyo

— hai — dije un tanto extrañado

Al tomar asiento pude observar como no solo está mi expediente estudiantil, sino que había lo que parecían varias fotografías mías, un informe de mis actividades e incluso mi historial medico

_— __Esto se está poniendo extraño_

Sabía que Sona es un poco extraña pero ver tanta información mía reunida en un solo lugar no es buena señal. Algo en mi interior gritaba que saliera corriendo y no volviera jamás a pisar aquel salón. Pero por otro lado salir de aquel lugar solo traería muchos más problemas para mi

— Issei — su voz tomo un tono meloso — sabes hace tiempo que te observo — ella se acercó un poco a mí — y quisiera acercarme más a ti — susurro dulcemente en mi oreja

Mi mente salió volando en ese momento y mi rostro se sonrojo a un nivel que no creía posible

El olor que emanaba de ella era dulce y embriagante, mi cuerpo quería estar mucho más cerca del de ella, mi mente se nublo por completo y deje de pensar claramente pero había un pensamiento que no abandonaba mi mente

— ¿Quién eres?

Esas simples palabras salieron de mi boca sorprendiendo a la chica que se encontrara muy pegada a mi persona

— Que dices Issei-kun soy Sona — la "presidenta" se separó un poco de mí y me miro atreves de su gafas de manera dulce e inocente

— Tú no eres Kaichou — permanecí en mi asiento mientras miraba seriamente a la chica delante mío

— Como puedes decir que yo no soy Sona

La chica parecía indignada por que dudara de sus palabras

— Es simple mi estimada impostora, Sona-san es una chica que tiene un temperamento fuerte, que siempre se mantiene serena y jamás actuaria de esa forma con nadie aunque le apuntaran con un arma

— jajajajajaajaja — la chica comenzó a reír a todo pulmón — tu si sabes cómo es Sona en realidad eh Issei

Seré sincero solo para ustedes chicos, la verdad es que la diferencie de la verdad Sona después de sentir su olor. El de Sona habitualmente es un olor a menta suave, mientras que el de esta chica es semejante al del jazmín

La apariencia de la chica comenzó a cambiar poco a poco, su altura se incrementó en unos centímetros, su cabello comenzó a crecer mientras so tornaba de un color rojo, su pecho y caderas comenzaba a incrementar mientras su cintura se achicaba

— tu… tu eres… — sabía perfectamente quien era esa chica pero el solo hecho de ver como pasaba de ser Sona a una de las dos grande Ojou-sama

— Rías Gremory — ella a completo mis palabras

—…

No podía decir absolutamente nada de nada. Y quien podría tras ver la demostración de Rías de transformación

— Parece que el gato te comió la lengua — ella se burló de mi

—…

Yo no hablaba ya que estaba completamente en shock y no creí poder recomponerme prontamente

— Parece que no diarias nada de nada eh pequeño — la hermosa chica se acercó a mi meneando sus caderas — pero que no hables es algo bastante aburrido así que podrías por lómenos balbucir algo para mi

— yo… esto… — balbucee unas palabras antes de morderme la lengua y poder salir de la impresión inicial — ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Con mi mente de regreso hice la pregunta que cualquiera aria de estar en una situación similar

Por su parte la sempai me miro de manera analítica

— Para que puede decirte eso primero tendrías que escuchar mi larga historia

En mi experiencia escuchar la historia de una chica no ha traído más que un collar que rebanara la cabeza, así que es mejor negarse

— Lo siento sempai pero no tengo tiempo para historias complicas así que si pudiera decirme la versión resumida se lo agradecería

Rías hiso un gesto amargo ante mi contestación, suspiro y luego me miro directamente

— Escucha bien Hyoudou Issei lo que estoy a punto de decirte no puede decírselo a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia o de lo contrario no poder garantizar tu seguridad

De la espalada de Rías un par de alas que asemejaban a las de los murciélagos aparecieron

— Yo soy un demonio

Una sonrisa gentil apareció en su rostro

Y yo me desmaye, cayendo de frente contra el suelo

…

Detrás de una puerta la chica conocida como Sona Shitori observa cómo se desarrollaba la situación en el interior de la sala del concejo estudiantil, hasta el momento que el joven Issei perdió la conciencia

Una vez que Issei ya no estaba consiente la presidenta salió de su escondite y encaro a la heredera del clan Gremory

— Parece que fue demasiada la impresión para que la soportara — dijo Sona

— Si — Rías comenzó desanimada — pero por el lado bueno es que no salió corriendo por ahí y comenzara a gritar como un loco

— Si lo ves de esa forma realmente esto es mejor de alguna forma

Hace unos minutos la chica conocida como Rías le había comentado a su amiga de la infancia que le permitiera ser la primera en tener contacto con Issei por parte de la facción de los demonios. Además de que deseaba averiguar qué tipo de persona era en realidad el chico conocido como Issei

— ¿Y qué te pareció? — pregunto la presidenta

— No es alguien del otro mundo — dijo Rías mientras colocaba al chico desmayado en la silla — sin embargo es alguien divertido

— hmp — fue todo el gesto que recibió por parte de Sona

— Bueno Sona te dejo al chico tengo que hablar con Onii-sama

— Como quieras Rías

Ambas chicas se despidieron dejando atrás a Sona que miraba al chico

— No te ves tan mal mientras estas dormido — la chica coloco una mano en la cabeza del chico — pero aun te falta mucho para que pueda reconocerte como mi prometido

El concejo del inframundo compuesto por los líderes de las 72 casas principales y los cuatro maou, habían tomado la decisión de ofrecerle al chico conocido como Hyoudou Issei una chica, de alta cuna, para que este formara lazos con el inframundo

Al principio se deseaba que fuera la hermana menor de Lucifer pero esta ya está comprometida, al igual que la hermana de Belcebú, dejando como única candidata a Sona hermana menor de Leviatán

Rías se había enterado de esta noticia por parte de su hermano y al ser amiga de Sona no quería quedarse de manos cruzadas mientras obligaban a su amiga, a prácticamente prostituirse, con un chico cualquiera

Por otro lado Leviatán le había dado la oportunidad, a Sona, para que desistiera de la oferta. Pero Sona siempre había visto el deber sobre cualquier otra cosa, inclusive su felicidad

Ahora bien Sona quería ser de ayuda para el inframundo y su gente, pero al mismo tiempo no quería a una pareja débil o idiota, así que antes de decidir si convertir al chico o no en su prometido primero quería evaluarlo, y ahí es donde había entrado Rías con la intención de ayudar a Sona para evaluar al chico

A pesar de sus buenas intenciones Rías tenía otro motivo por el cual no quería que Sona se quedara con el chico. La heredera Gremory quería que Issei formara parte de su nobleza y así conseguir una pieza importante para lograr su sueño

Ya que Issei ahora esta inconsciente ambas chicas comienzan a pensar en sus propios planes con respecto al futuro del joven portador de sacre gear

...

En un lugar retirado de la institución una chica de sedoso cabello negro y ojos violetas

— Nunca eh podido entender a Azazel-sama y menos ahora con esa loca petición suya

La chica miraba una foto de nuestro protagonista

— El realmente es desagradable

Ella no estaba para nada feliz y en el momento que el chico conocido como Hyoudou Issei cometiera un pequeño error ella se desquitaría por completo en el cuerpo del joven Issei toda su ira y malestar

— Es mejor dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y centrarme en mi misión

_Continuara..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, se que la tenia abandonada pero eso fue porque no tenia mucha idea de como continuarla tal ves eso no sirva de escusa pero promento que las cosas mejoraran n cuanto a mi capacidad de actualizar **

**Primero a responder sus comentarios**

**Walkerxd: hubo un nomento en que pensé habandonar la historia pero después recapacite. Ahora bien Issei en los primeros capitulo paresera algo soso pero a me duda que transcurra la historia su personalidad cambiara y unas cosas sobre el serán dichas**

**Adrian-valkyrie: tu comentario me levantó el animo ya que me hizo ver que mis ideas pueden hacer feliz por lo menos a una persona**

**Raluex 44: aquí te traigo el tercer cap espero sea de tu agrado**

**Bien sin mas que decir les dejo elcap, espero me regalen un comentario **

_Las sorpresas no terminan parte 2_

La suavidad de una cama es algo que siempre disfruto pero en este momento ese pequeño placer se había vuelto demasiado pequeño en comparación a mi actual situación

Yo Issei uno de los proscritos de la escuela esta con la cabeza recostada en las suaves piernas de la estricta presidenta del concejo estudiantil

_¡¿Cómo?!_

Mi mente comenzó a procesar todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente desde el momento que llegue a la sala del concejo estudiantil hasta el instante que perdí el conocimiento al saber que una de las más bellas chicas de nuestra escuela es un demonio

Pero no entendía como es que había terminado con mi cabeza en las piernas de la presidenta

Para darme una idea de cómo había llegado a esta situación mire lo que me rodeaba en búsqueda de una explicación. Aun me encontraba en la sala del concejo estudiantil, Sona y yo estábamos en el suelo y al parecer ella se había quedado dormida mientras acariciaba mi cabello ya que una de sus manos se encontraba en mi cabeza

Su rostro dormido era algo que nunca antes había visto

_La presidenta es muy bonita cuando no está enojada _

Con su guardia completamente baja, solo podía darme una idea de que esta chica indefensa enfrente mío era realmente linda

_Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes _

Sona Kaichou a pesar de su carácter en ocasiones suele ser gentil y bastante amable, pero hazla enojar y ni Satán te salvara

_Y que se supone que haga en esta situación_

Puede que sea una situación agradable pero si alguien llegara y viera esto seguramente se desataría un caos en la escuela

Después de todo ver a uno de los chicos más pervertidos en este tipo situación con la estricta presidente podía considerarse digno al premio de la extrañeza más grande

Primero intentaría despertarla

— Kaichou — hable suavemente esperando que reaccionara

Para mi fortuna no hubo reacción alguna por parte de la chica

_Dos números Plan de_

— Sona_san abre los ojos — ahora hable un poco más fuerte pero amablemente

En esta ocasión hubo una pequeña reacción

_Bien está funcionando_

— Sona_san por favor despierta — ella hiso un lindo gesto pero nada más paso

Si no podía despertarla gentilmente lo mejor era que me levantará

Con lentitud envié la orden a mi cabeza para que se separara de su cómoda cama pero

_¿Son?_

No podía levantar mi cabeza algo impedía que la levantara

Con una de mis manos comencé a palpar cuidadosamente mi cabeza en búsqueda de aquello que me detenía y no encontré nada además de la delicada mano de Sona

_Había escuchado que había personas con la mano pesada pero esto es simplemente ridículo_

Ahora que no me podía levantar o siquiera despertarla solo me quedaba una opción

_Bien es hora del plan final_

Relaje todo mi cuerpo y cerré nuevamente los ojos

_Si no la puedo despertar y tampoco me puedo levantar así que solo me queda disfrutar lo que dure esta situación _

Como podría desaprovechar esta situación tan salvajemente buena, cualquier idiota en mi lugar no pensaría en maneras de escapar si no solo en disfrutar del momento

Con los ojos cerrados espere que el sueño llegara a mí, pero por más que esperaba este no sucedía

Mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido como para relajarme y eso impedía que pudiera dormir

_Si no puedo dormir supongo que solo me queda esperar a que ella despierte_

Dándome por vencido decidí que lo mejor sería esperar

Mientras esperaba me di cuenta que a pesar de que mi cabeza se encontraba en sus piernas de alguna manera aún quedaba una parte de estas que no ocupaba mi cabeza y que por suerte tampoco era cubierta por la corta falda de su ropa

_Esto puede ser uno de esos momentos donde escoger la ruta equivocada termina en un bad end_

Mi mente comenzó a debatir entre tocar la suave y blanca piel de las piernas de Sona o conservar mi dignidad como caballero y no hacer nada. Mi conflicto duro cinco segundos ya que recordé que la dignidad de caballero ya tenía mucho tiempo de no existir

_Solo será un poco_

Con cuidado y precisión ordene a mi mano derecha a dirigirse a esa piel blanca expuesta

No tengo ningún fetiche extraño pero esta es una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar bajo ningún motivo, después de todo mi oportunidad para hacer esto tal vez solo se presente una vez en mi vida

Coloque mi mano encima de la tersa piel de la presidenta

La sensación de suavidad se extendió por mi mano, al mismo tiempo que un ligero aroma de menta se escapaba de su piel

_Esto es asombroso_

La piel de una chica, es suave y sin imperfecciones, la sensación se podía comparar a la acción de tocar una fina tela

Sin que me diera cuenta mi mano ya había comenzado a dar caricias y sentir con cuidado cada parte de sus piernas

\- Issei

Era algo que no podía dejar de hacer, es simplemente algo que debería disfrutar

\- Issei

Con un poco de fuerza presiones un sus piernas

_Son bastante firmes_

Sus piernas no tenían ni un solo gramo de grasa innecesaria en sus piernas

\- ¡Issei!

De la nada un fuerte puño fue incrustado en mi estomago

Mi pobre desayuno casi regresa

— Que crees que haces

Estaba muerto y enterrado. Sona la presidenta de la escuela estaba despierta y mirándome con ojos de asesino serial

— Buenos días Kaichou

Intente actuar de manera normal buscando que ella omitiera mi anterior comportamiento y salvar mi vida

— Nada de buenos días — la chica agarro con una mano mi rostro — ahora me dirás que pretendías

Mi cara está siendo presionada con una fuerza completamente absurda

Sentía como si hubiera merito la cabeza en unas pinzas hidráulicas

— Espera Kaichou_sama — entre en completo pánico — por favor perdona a este pobre mortal que cedió a la tentación de la carne

La precio en mi rostro había disminuido pero aun mantenía cierta presión

La presidenta suspiro — Más vale que este comportamiento no se repita o de lo contrario — una intensa aura de color rojo y negro la rodeaba — tendremos una serie charla de tus costumbres

Esa es claramente una amenaza de muerte, ella está diciendo que me matara de volver a hacerlo

_Donde hay un policía cuando se le necesita_

Sona me libero de su agarre

— Más vale que tengas presente lo que te acabo de decir a partir de este momento

— hai. Disculpe Kaichou pero cuanto tiempo llevo dormido

— Alrededor de unas dos horas

Sona se comenzó a levantar tirándome de cara al suelo

— Es mejor que vayas a casa en este momento Issei — ella camino a la puerta de la sala — y es mejor que comiences a comportarte correctamente en la sociedad o tendré que darte un castigo

No sé qué me perturbo más escuchar con que tono me decía lo de darme un castigo o el hecho de que sonreía como si esperara a que cometería un error para hacerme sufrir

_Pero yo que le hice_

...

Después de que Sona me dejar su amenaza me quede solo en la sala del concejo

Mire los documentos que hablaban sobre mí

_Esto da mucho miedo ¿porque el consejo tendría estas cosas?_

Muchos de los documentos podían considerarse confidenciales y aun así aquí estaban

_Y todavía esta esa chica demonio_

Considerando que ya había conocido un ángel no me debía sorprender tanto de la existencia de demonios pero aun así es sorprendente encontrar que existe uno tan cerca de mí

_Hay demasiadas cosas por pensar_

Decidí que por ese día era mejor regresar a casa y pensar en todos los sucesos recostado en mi cama

Tome mis cosas, que había traído alguien, de una de las mesas y me encamine a la salida

— Hola

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vi se trataba de una chica de mi edad con cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos violetas, rostro angelical y un buen cuerpo

— ¿Eres el presidente? — me pregunto la chica

Negué con la cabeza

Mi respuesta desanimo un poco a la chica que me miraba

— Que mal espera encontrarla — la chica se dio media vuelta — por cierto si no eres el presidente eres miembro del concejo — negué nuevamente — y entonces qué demonios haces aquí

Esa era una buena pregunta y no podía decirle que me había desmallado por enterarme que una de las chicas más hermosas de mi escuela era un demonio, que desperté con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de la presidenta y que estaba viendo documentos privados

— Solo ayude a traer unas cosas — dije la mentira más creíble que pensé en el momento

— Hmm No te creo — ella se acercó a mí y coloco un dedo en mi frente — pareces demasiado sospechoso

Esta chica, que usaba un uniforme diferente, parecía divertida mientras me acusaba

— Y quien eres tú de todas formas — ya era suficiente de ser el interrogado

— Yo soy una linda chica que se transferirá

— Las chicas que dicen ser lindas no son lindas en absoluto

Antes de poder hacer algo la chica ya me había golpeado en el estómago con la fuerza de un luchador profesional

— Creo que no te escuche

Algo muy está muy mal en este mundo cuando chicas que parecen frágiles dan golpes tan demoledores

— Lo siento — dije mientras tocaba mi estomago

— Entonces soy linda cierto — ella se trono los nudillos frente a mi rostro

— Por supuesto que sí, eres súper linda nunca había conocido a una chica tan linda

Aunque estaba siendo amenazado en verdad esta chica era linda

Ella asintió con la cabeza — Lo ves no es difícil admitir que soy linda — esa chica era demasiado superficial — ¿Cual es tu nombre?

\- Issei, Hyoudou Issei

— Bien Issei_kun a partir de ahora es mi secuas

— ¿Secuas?

Acaso esta chica era una especie de delincuente juvenil que recluta a pobres incautos que fácilmente caen por su "lindura"

— Si Issei_kun ahora eres el secuas número uno de Amano Yuma

— ¿hai? — dije un poco dudoso

— Bien Issei ahora dime conoces a este chico

La chica llamada Yuma me mostro una foto en la cual se mostraba a un chico castaño de cabello corto, que llegaba un poco por debajo de sus hombros, el chico no usaba más que una toalla para cubrir su parte baja. Al parecer la foto había sido tomada después de que la persona terminara de darse un baño

_Esa persona me es familiar_

Analice detenidamente a la persona y no había duda el chico en la foto era yo después de bañarme

_¡Que! En que maldito momento me tomaron esta foto_

Estaba súper sorprendido que algún degenerado tomara esa foto

— Amano_san para que busca a esta persona

Antes de revelar que era yo lo mejor era asegurarme que no quedaría atrapado en una situación extraña

— Este chico es importante para mi gente

Estaba dicho esta chica me busca para unirme a su grupo

— Y si no es problema me podría decir quiénes son las personas que están contigo

Ella me sonrió — Si quieres saber acompáñame — me extendió una mano

Con un poco de temor tome su mano

...

La chica llamada Amano Yuma me había llevado detrás del gimnasio

El lugar estaba desierto clubes deportivos ya se habían retirado de la escuela y los estudiantes en su mayoría ya se habían ido a sus hogares

— Aquí parece un buen lugar

Soltó mi mano y me dio una mirada sombría

— Lo que estas por ver no de lo debes decir a nadie

Tomo el moño de color azul de su uniforme y con lentitud lo retiro

_Esto inesperadamente se está poniendo bueno_

Sé que está mal pensar en cosas sucias en un momento como este pero vamos que chico no lo haría estando con una chica linda, detrás del gimnasio y sin nadie a la vista

— Escucha Issei si le llegas a decir a alguien sobre esto te matare

Me importaba muy poco su amenaza, ella se estaba quitando la parte superior de su uniforme enfrente de mí

_Ella dijo algo muy peligroso pero que importa mientras pueda verla sin ropa_

Esta manera de pensar me había llevado a terminar con un collar mocha cabezas, pero no creo que exista nada peor que eso así que bien vale la pena aceptar su amenaza

La chica había terminado solamente con un sostén negro que ocultaba su bien desarrollado pecho

Con el uniforme no lo había notado pero ella tenía unos pechos bastante grandes

— Bien Issei espero que sepas guardar el secreto

De la espalda de Yuma un par de alas negras brotaron

Mi quijada se abrió completamente al ver esas dos cosas saliendo de la espalda de una aquella chica

— ¡¿QUE?!

— Estas sorprendido verdad Issei_kun

— Por supuesto que sí, que clase de idiota no se sorprendería al ver eso — señale sus alas

— Jejeje sabía que te sorprenderías

Me calme un poco y tome una profundas bocanadas de aire

— ¿porque me muestras esto?

No sabía cuál era su objetivo pero tenía claro que mostrarme sus alas era por algo

Ella se acercó a mí — Es porque quiero que te unas a mí — pego su cuerpo al mío, haciendo que pudiera sentir la suavidad de sus pechos

Con eso estaba claro que ella sabía desde un principio que yo era el de la foto y que actuó como si no lo supiera solamente para traerme a este lugar

_Caí en su trampa_

O bueno si ya estaba en esta situación lo mejor era disfrutarlo

Con algo de fuerza use mis brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo

Su olor era uno semejante a la lavanda, de su piel descubierta un calor agradable se trasmitía y la sensación de sus pechos era algo asombroso

— Issei_kun si te unes a los ángeles caídos te daré lo que quieras

Ella me miro con ojos suaves y tiernos

Que clase de bastardo inútil no haría lo que una chica como ella pidiera y si a eso le sumamos que ella acaba de decir que hará lo que yo quiera, en definitiva no podía negarme

— Yo me uni...

— Valla, valla que tenemos por aquí

La voz de una chica interrumpió mi declaración

— Tch — Yuma no estaba feliz — que haces aquí demonio

Mire detrás mío, sin soltar a Yuma, y ahí estaba la chica de cabello rojo de hace unas horas

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia ángel caído Raynare

Rías llamo por un nombre extraño a Yuma

— Entonces no te metas en mis asuntos heredera Gremory

Yuma me empujo liberándose de mi abrazo

— No me metería en tus asuntos, pero en el momento que le pusiste una mano encima a ese chico se volvió mi problema

— Eh, acaso la heredera de los Gremory tiene un aprecio por este chico

\- Hyoudou Issei unire a mi sí sequito

_Así que Rias_sempai tiene algo así como un grupo y quiere que me una a ella_

Estas dos chicas se veían de manera fulminante esperando a que la otra hiciera el primer movimiento para responder con fuerza y violencia

_Estas es mi oportunidad _

Mientras estas dos chicas no me colocaran atención me arrastraría lejos del gimnasio

Con pasos cautelosos había conseguido alejarme del lugar

_Esto es muy triste, las chicas más lindas no son para nada humanas_

Un mundo donde chicas como Zenobia, Rías y Yuma son creaturas míticas como ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos en verdad llenaba mi corazón de dolor

_Ahora solo tengo que ir a casa y dejar este día atrás_

Lo mejor es no pensar en nada problemático y mejor descansar mi corazón y mente

Al estar lo suficientemente lejos de las chicas comenzó a correr directamente a la entrada de la escuela

_Solo unos pasos más y estaré fuera de esta escuela_

Sin mayor duda pediría mi traslado tan pronto llegara a casa

Llegue a la puerta pero cuando salte a mi libertad choque contra algo

— Que rayos fue eso

Me había golpeado la frente y un pequeño chicón se había formado

— Veamos

Con cuidado extendí mi mano en dirección a la entrada

Mi mano toco algo solido

_— _Esto es muy extraño

Dejando de lado aquello de la entrada decidí cambiar mi ruta de escape a escalar una pared

Me acerque a una pared cercana y con la habilidad forjada durante los días que llegaba tarde a la escuela y la entrada ya estaba cerrada, escale fácilmente

\- Bueno

Sin perder tiempo salte a mi libertad, solo para sentir como mi cuerpo impactaba contra algo sólido y me hiso caer asía atrás golpeado mi trasero con el duro sueldo

— Auch — sobe mi posterior — porque no puedo salir

Me puse de pie y analice mi situación un poco más profundo

_Esto podría ser obra de aquellas chicas _

Yuma y Rías dos seres considerados como leyendas existían y para rematar estas dos querían algo de mi

_Si no puedo salir es posible que sea su culpa_

Desconozco de lo que don capaces estos seres pero ante esta situación no poseía otro sospechoso

— ah sí ellas en verdad son las culpables ya no puedo hacer nada para escapar

Yo solo soy un estudiante normal ante esas chicas yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada

\- Issei

\- Issei_kun

_Y hablando del diablo_

Rías seguida de una Yuma vestida se encontraban detrás mío

— Acaso intentabas escapar — Yuma no sonaba contenta

— Si, pero ustedes me atraparon aquí

Las chicas me miraron sorprendidas, para luego mirarse una a la otra de manera interrogante

— De que hablas Issei — Rias_sempai me pregunto

— Por favor sempai no mienta, no sé qué hicieron pero no puedo salir de la escuela

— Yo no hice nada y tu demonio

— Yo tampoco

— Vamos déjense de juegos si ustedes no hicieron nada entonces quien me mantiene en este lugar

Las chicas me miraron para después tomarme de las manos y arrastrarme a la entrada

Rías y Yuma pasaron por la entrada pero cuando mis manos se acercaron al umbral mi avance se detuvo de inmediato

— Esto es raro — dijo Yuma

— No se trata de una barrera — Rías se acercó a mí — será algo con tu cuerpo — sin pena alguna ella coloco su mano en mi pecho — parece que tampoco es un problema de tu cuerpo

— Niña Gremory ya te diste cuenta

Yuma miraba detenidamente mi cara o eso creía

— Cuenta de que

— Mira el cuello de Issei_kun

Rías miro cuidadosamente mi cuello para luego levantarse y hablar en voz baja con Yuma

_Esas dos no me dan buena espina_

Puede que sean bellas pero algo en mi me decía que corría riesgo de quedarme pero no podía salir de la escuela y estas dos fácilmente podría encontrarme con el tiempo suficiente

— Issei sabes lo que es ese collar

— No mucho solo sé que es algo hecho por el dios de la biblia y que me cortara la cabeza en un año

— Issei_kun el collar del dragón es un artefacto único creado para subyugar a los dragones celestiales

— ¿Y eso cómo cambia mi situación?

Algo semejante dijo el sacerdote pero en definitiva eso no me ayudaba de ninguna manera

Ambas chicas sonrieron de una manera extraña

— Sabes Issei los cuatro reyes demonio del inframundo son seres que podrían retirarte ese collar antes de que termine con tu vida

Rapantemente la idea de hacer lo que Rías me pida a cambio de la ayuda de los reyes demonio no me parecía algo malo

— Issei_kun mi señor Azazel, líder de los caídos, ayudo en la elaboración del collar y si lo conozco bien estoy segura que sabrá algún método para ayudarte

La oferta de Yuma sonaba más provechosa para mí

_Sin embargo ninguna de las dos ofertas es un método seguro para retirarme el collar_

— Bueno Issei cuál de las opciones prefieres

— Chicas estoy agradecido por intentar ayudarme pero antes de decidir quiero que me garanticen que de unírmeles seré liberado del collar

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada

_Lo supuse pensaron que me uniría a ellas al escuchar de la posibilidad de seguir vivo_

— Ahora que ya sé que no pueden asegurarme mi libertad yo les ofrezco un trato — las chicas me miraron de manera ansiosa — yo no tengo molestia en cooperar con ustedes pero si con este collar. Lo que yo quiero es la ayuda de los reyes demonio — Yuma parecía un poco triste, mientras Rías sonreía — pero también quiero el conocimiento de Azazel — ahora ambas estaban confundidas — desconozco que pasara a futuro por mi propuesta pero estoy dispuesto a dar mi ayuda a ambas a cambio de los beneficios de ambas facciones

Necesitaba asegurar tantas posibilidades de librarme del collar como pueda

— ¡Estás loco! — grito Yuma — si te unes a los demonios como ayudaras a los caídos

— Acaso hay algún problema con que coopere con ambos

— Claro que si

— ¿Porque sería un problema?

— Acaso no sabes que los caídos y demonios no estamos en buenos términos

— Lo sé — Yuma se quedó sorprendida _—_ no me interesa sus enemistades, lo que si me interesa es que ambas están ansiosas porque me una a sus facciones. Rías me a ofrecido la ayuda de los que dirigen a los demonios lo que me permite darme cuenta de que esta cerca de ellos — Rías se sobresaltó un poco — _Parece que ella no esperaba que me diera cuenta de que es cercana a ellos _— y lo mismo se aplica a ti, Yuma, desconozco tu posición en los caídos pero si ofreciste la ayuda de Azazel es claro que puedes contactar con el

Podre tener malas notas pero con mi vida en juego mis ideas se aclaran y puedo pensar más claramente

— Entonces que dicen chicas quieren hacer un trato o no

Parecía tranquilo en el exterior pero interiormente estaba bastante preocupado por lo que pudieran decidir

Ambas chicas me miraron por un momento para después sacar sus celulares

— Espera un segundo hablare con mi superior sobre esto — Yuma se apartó marcando un numero

— Hablare con Lucifer_sama

_Lo conseguí, no aun es demasiado pronto para cantar victoria. Si los jefes de estas dos se niegan solo contare con la ayuda del cielo_

Estaba bastante ansioso por la respuesta, necesitaba asegurar el poder de los reyes demonio y el conocimiento de Azazel, y ya que la ayuda del cielo, con los documentos que poseen, ya lo tengo asegurado las posibilidades de librarme del collar aumentaban. Pero si recibía un no de ambos tendría que depender del cielo y dudaba que ellos fueran de mucha ayuda sin su líder, Dios

Yuma y Rías regresaron con miradas serias

— Azazel me dijo que aceptara la propuesta

— Lucifer_sama también lo autorizo

Suspire aliviado ahora tal vez podría seguir vivo

\- Juego ...

— Sin embargo para que se cierre el trato tienes que hacer algo — Yuma me interrumpió — ponte de rodillas

Esto se estaba tornando familiar pero no me importaba

— Lo mismo va por parte de mi líder — Rías se mostraba demasiado seria

— Bien — sin queja me puse de rodillas frente ambas — ahora que

— Besa mi mano — dijeron ambas mientras extendían sus manos

Sin dudar bese primero la mano de Yuna y después la de Rías

— Con eso nuestro acuerdo está terminado — Yuma se comenzó a alejar — nos vemos después tengo que irme

— Espero nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora Issei — Rías también comenzó a irse

Ahora estaba solo en la escuela con esa cosa invencible impidiendo que me fuera

_Supongo que solo tendré que esperar a que pueda irme _

Decaído me recosté contra la cosa invisible

_Ahora solo debo decirle a Zenobia sobre lo ocurrido_

\- Issei

Escuche la voz del ángel

Enseguida de escucharla la cosa invisible desapareció asiendo que callera asía atrás

\- Hola Zenobia

No tenía sentido quejarme o decir algo así que era mejor actuar normal

— Es hora de irnos

Mi fuerza para decirle algo a esta chica estaba en cero así que solo me dedique a seguir lo que decía

— Por cierto ¿dónde te habías metido?

— Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a casa

Eso no me dejo tranquilo pero como fuera necesitaba guardar energía para preguntarle a esta chica que pasara a partir de ahora que estaría ayudando al cielo, además de que deseaba saber más sobre el collar

_Parece que este día no termina_

La mañana había estado ese incidente con Rías con la apariencia de Sona, en la tarde mi trato con el caído y el demonio, y ahora la noche un interrogatorio al ángel

_Solo espero no tener más sorpresas por hoy_

La noche seria larga

_Continuara..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos antes un disculpa por tardar en actualidad pero hubo algunos problemas **

**Comentarios **

**Rodrigo Dragneel El funcionamiento del collar no esta completamente explicado por lo que no te puedo asegurar que conciba el balance breack y en segunda no planeo dejar que sea manipulado por las chicas sino que ellas husen mas que nada el collar como un medio para chantajear a Isse para que las ayude a cambio de una manera de librarse de la sentencia de muerte**

**Raulex44 Puedes apostar que el no sera manipulado por las chicas, o bueno no mucho**

**Zafir09 La chica que le coloco el collar es mucho mas de lo que aparenta y darle el collar a Issei tiene muchas mas razones que solo la alianza de las facciones**

**Espero disfruten del cap y me regalen un comentario**

_Las sorpresas no acaban parte 3_

Zenobia y yo caminamos por la noche hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa o donde se supone debía estar mi casa

— ¡QUE COJONES LE PASO A MI CASA!

Mi sencilla y acogedora casa ya no se encontraba por ningún sitio, ahora había lo que solo podía ser descrito como un edificio de departamentos

— Fue remodelada

— ¡¿Remodelada?! Un carajo prácticamente construyeron un edificio

Zenobia estaba imperturbable mientras yo sentía como mis creencias y lógica eran golpeadas por la realidad de ver un edificio, de unos cinco pisos, construido en un dia

— Como es que le paso esto a mi casa

— Miguel-sama decidió que como nuestro colaborador necesitabas un lugar donde te sintieras cómodo

— Yo estaba muy cómodo en mi casa

— Pero era demasiado pequeña como para que pudiéramos habitarla

— ¿habitarla? — repetí como idiota las palabras de la chica — Quieres decirme que te quedaras a vivir conmigo

No me quejo en eso de tener a una chica linda viviendo conmigo, pero si tengo problema al convivir con un ser sobre natural que construye edificios sin permiso

— Miguel-sama piensa que de esta forma podemos crear un vínculo

_Maldición ese loco de Miguel está forzando a que viva con esta chica que no tiene ni pisca de sentido común _

Suspire con molestia mientras caminaba a la entrada de mi "casa"

— Entremos de una vez, ya después presentare mis quejas con quien quiera que sea tu superior sobre estos actos fuera de la lógica

Al entrar al edificio pude notar como todo estaba decorado con un estilo sobrio, los muros pintados de blanco, los muebles de color negro, una televisión grande. El comedor, cocina y sala estaban en la planta baja sin división alguna

En definitiva mi casa había sido completamente destruida y en su lugar este edificio había sido construido

_¡Como rayos les explicare esto a mis padres!_

Ahora me daba cuenta que no solo yo podía estar asombrado por el cambio en mi residencia, si no que mis padres estaría incluso más sorprendidos y no dudaba que incluso perdieran la conciencia por el impacto de ver su nuevo hogar

— Descuida Issei tus padres dieron el consentimiento para esto

Sentí como perdía el equilibrio al pensar qué clase de padres aceptan algo como esto

— Puedo saber que hiciste para conversarlos

Está un poco preocupado por que hubieran sido forzados con algún método extraño para aceptar esto

— Les ofrecimos una remodelación de su hogar acompañado con boletos para un crucero por el mundo de un año

Mis padres no eran los más ejemplares pero de eso a dejarme atrás mientras se iban en un crucero realmente no tenían perdón, pero ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar mi situación

— Como sea — bote mis cosas en el suelo y me encamine a un gran sofá — Zenobia — con un gesto le pedí a la chica que se sentara a un lado mío — espero contestes todas mis preguntas

Zenobia se movió al sofá sentándose a mi derecha

— Mientras este en mis capacidades responderé — su rostro esta carente de emociones — pero tu también tendrás que responder las mías

— Bien — coloque una mano en su cabello y con ligeros movimientos comencé a acariciar su cabeza — ¿Porque soy tan importante?

Zenobia se recargo en mi — Hyoudou Issei es el actual portador del sacre gear Booster Gear, en el cual se encierra el poder del dragón celestial Ddraig

— ¿Que es un sacre gear?

— Un instrumento creado por el Dios de la biblia con el objetivo de brindar a sus creaciones, los humanos, de las demás facciones

— ¿Que tan importante es un dragón celestial?

— Los dragones por propio derecho son las creaturas más fuertes de todas, los dragones celestiales eran conocidos por poseer un poder que rivalizaba con el de dios y el de los reyes demonio

Comenzaba a comprender un poco más sobre mi situación y el porqué de la importancia de querer reclutarme

— Entonces el cielo quiere el poder de Ddraig

Deje escapar mi pensamiento, los caídos, los demonios y los ángeles no querían al chico conocido como Issei su objetivo era al dragón celestial Ddraig que por coincidencia estaba en un sacre gear que poseía en mi interior

— Si, actualmente las facciones están en calma y con un pacto de no agresión sin embargo en cualquier momento las llamas del conflicto pueden volver a encenderse y dar comienzo a una nueva balata

— Y ustedes quieren asegurarse un poder semejante al de dios ahora que ya no tiene a su líder

Mirando con calma el asunto tenían toda la razón del mundo en desear un poder semejante el de su anterior líder

— Solo una última pregunta — ya mis dudas más grandes se habían terminado pero aun había cierto problema — el padre en la iglesia menciono un sistema dejado por dios ¿Qué es exactamente ese sistema?

Zenobia dudo por unos segundos — Desconozco su forma o como se emplea, pero sé que este otorga bendiciones a los fieles, además de crear un balance entre la luz y la oscuridad

No me quedaba muy en claro que era ese sistema pero sin duda tenía que admitir que parecía ser algo bastante importante

— Ahora es tu turno de preguntar — ya con mis dudas medio resueltas tenía que dejar que el ángel me preguntara

— ¿Estas bien con todo esto?

Al parecer Zenobia se sentía culpable por todo lo que me ocurría

— Te mentiría si te digiera que estoy bien con esto — deje de acariciar su cabello — pero no te diré que estoy mal tampoco

Ella levanto su rostro impresionada, yo le sonreí intentando demostrarle que ella no tenía la culpa de nada

— Gracias por ayudarnos — ella se levantó del sofá — iré a tomar una ducha

Deje que se fuera mientras miraba mi mano que acaricio su cabello

_No tengo ni idea de que paso pero me alegro de haberla tenido tan cerca de mí _

No podía ser tan lascivo con un ángel, pero sin duda Zenobia era mi tipo de chica y vivir con ella seria toda una experiencia única, aunque aún tenía curiosidad de saber el porqué de un lugar tan innecesariamente grande era necesario para que vivieran solo dos personas

_Pensare después en ello_

Dejando de lado mis preocupaciones encendí el inmenso televisor y busque el canal de noticias

Sonreí al ver a la presentadora de noticias, era una mujer de poco más de treinta años de cabello negro, ojos oscuros y un cuerpo de infarto siendo cubierto por un traje súper ajustado

En otras noticias el dia de hoy se reportó un incendio en las afueras de la ciudad, se reporta el hallazgo de cinco cuerpos sin identificar — se muestra en pantalla la imagen de una antigua capilla siendo envuelta en llamas — En la autopsia de los cuerpos se descubrieron laceraciones y cortes profundos — ahora se veía la imagen carbonizada de un hombre — las autoridades piensan que los cinco fueron asesinados y después se incendió el lugar con la intención de ocultar la evidencia

La presentadora y su copresentador comenzaron a discutir de la falla de la policía y como debían mejorar, así como de la crueldad de los responsables y como la sociedad empezaba a decaer

_Esto me fastidia _

Apague el televisor — Ellas no saben cómo actuar de manera discreta — con pesadez me levante del sofá y me aproxime a donde se encontraban mis cosas — tendré que decirles que sean más cuidadosas — de entre mis libros saque un celular de color negro con un diseño, intrincado de varias líneas y letras en el interior de un circulo, como cubre pantalla

Antes de buscar el número que deseaba marcar preferí salir de la casa, no sabía si había algún dispositivo para escuchar o grabar

Le dije a Zenobia que saldría a dar una vuelta a un parque cercano, ella sonaba poco entusiasta con la idea de que saliera pero al final dijo que prepararía la cena y esperaría por mí

Llegue a un parque cerca de la casa y tome asiento en un columpio. Me veía tonto por estar sentado en un juego exclusivo para niños pequeños pero estar sentado en ese lugar me ayudaba a pensar

Marque el segundo numero en mi lista de contactos, el sonido de marcado sonó unas tres veces antes de que el teléfono del otro lado fuera contestado

— Issei-kun eres tu — la voz de chica sonó del otro lado

— Si — parecía tonto que preguntara por mi sabiendo que solamente yo marcaria de este teléfono — Katase podrías decirme que paso con esa capilla en las afueras de la ciudad

Cualquiera pensaría que es estúpido que le pregunte a una chica como Katase, miembro del club de kendo y estudiante de segundo año en Kuoh, acerca del homicidio de cinco personas pero...

— Hablas de esos locos sacerdotes — Katase no estaba para nada feliz

— ¿Sacerdotes?

— Si eran bastardos locos que estaban llevando acabo una ceremonia rara — mientras la escuchaba un mal presentimiento me ataco — tenían a una chica rubia atada y estaban por llevar acabo un extraño ritual con ella, logramos rescatarla con vida y ponerla a salvo

Si había algo que molestaba a Katase era que alguien se metiera con el género femenino y prueba de ello eran los enfrentamiento entre nosotros, que usualmente terminaban conmigo en mi cama y unos cuantos huesos rotos

— Pero era necesario matarlos — no estaba en contra de matar y tampoco era un idealista, sin embargo siempre que una muerte se pudiera evitar prefería no derramar sangre

— Nosotros no fuimos los responsables de sus muertes — ella sonaba decepcionada

_Supongo que ella quería ser la que tuviera placer de matarlos_

Katase no era precisamente una mala persona pero si te metías con ella y la llevabas al límite lo más seguro es que terminaras en un charco de tu sangre sin posibilidades de recuperarte

— Y si ustedes no fueron ¿Quien fue?

— Se trataba de un loco sacerdote con una espada de luz, cuando interrumpimos la ceremonia ese loco comenzó a matar a sus compañeros. Me enfrente a ese sujeto y puedo asegurarte que ese sacerdote era bueno con la espada

Que Katase alabara a un contrincante no era algo habitual, así que me sorprendió bastante que encontrara un sacerdote con habilidades en la espada

— Y también estaba ese fenómeno de alas — si antes tenía un mal presentimiento ahora sentía como un sudor frio bajaba por mi frente

— je je je — reí torpemente — acaso estás perdiendo la vista Katase cómo es posible que alguien tenga alas

El dia de hoy y el anterior me había encontrado con tres chicas con alas pero eso no se lo diría a ella, o no por el momento

— Puede sonar tonto pero te aseguro que tiene alas negras

Sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta, el sujeto del que me hablaba Katase no podía ser Rías o Yuma, ya que hablaba de un hombre, pero eso solo dejaba como posibilidad de que se tratase de un compañero de alguna de ellas

— ¿Lo mataron?

Si lo mataron tenía que deshacerme de toda evidencia e impedir que los caídos o demonios se percataran de la muerte de uno de ellos a manos de Katase y su grupo

— No — esa respuesta me alivio — lo atrapamos y lo sellamos en el sótano de la instalación de las afueras

Me estaba diciendo que secuestraron a alguien de una de las facciones como si nada

— Ya veo — trate de sonar calmado — iré a verlo yo mismo mañana

Tenía que asegurarme de que sobreviviera ese sujeto y averiguar si está relacionado con Yuma o Rías, si es un posible demonio o ángel caído

— Entiendo — dijo Katase suspirando decepcionada, tal vez ella ya planeaba diseccionar al pobre idiota capturado — bueno Issei-kun tengo que despedirme nos vemos mañana

Después de despedirme de Katase comencé a mecerme tranquilamente en el columpio esperando a que mis pensamientos se aclararan

_Ah que mal dia y aun no termina_

Tenía muchas quejas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo pero también cosas buenas habían ocurrido, aun así mi mente se sentía demasiado cansada

Me levante del columpio y comencé a caminar en dirección a mi hogar

_Solo falta que ahora los caídos o demonios quieran atacar a Katase_

Y luego estaba el asunto de la muerte de esos sacerdotes, si los ángeles se enteraban de ello podían concluir que Katase y los demás fueron los responsables de su muerte y buscar una retribución por medios no pacíficos

_Que basura de dia _

Ya sé que me he quejado demasiado del dia de hoy pero siendo sincero cualquiera diría que no podía existir un peor dia que este

Caminaba lentamente a mi casa deseando no llegar

— Chico

Mientras caminaba por la calle fui llamado por un hombre a unos metros mío

— En que puedo ayudar

Me detuve mirando al hombre de cabello blanco, mirada seria y con unas ropas extrañas

— Sabes hace poco tuve un mal momento con una chica que llevaba el uniforme de tu escuela

El hombre me mostro como su hombro derecho estaba herido levemente y sus ropas presentaban unos ligeros cortes

_Diablos me encontré con el loco_

— Señor se encuentra herido — ignore su comentario y actué alarmado por su apariencia — desea que llame a una ambulancia

Sonrió de una manera espeluznante, su mirada seria paso a ser una que denotaba locura pura

— ¡No me andes con basura!

El hombre de entre sus ropas saco un pequeño tuvo del cual salió un tubo de tubo de luz brillante. No pude evitar pensar en cierta película futurista

— ¡Señor! — reaccione de manera impactada

— ¡Muere!

El loco se abalanzo en mi contra, mando una puñalada en dirección a mi corazón

_Este maldito_

Antes de que aquella luz me tocara, hice algo que no había echo en los últimos meses. Una energía de color verde tenue cubrió mi pecho deteniendo el ataque del sacerdote

Mi adversario rápidamente retrocedió manteniendo su espada de manera amenazante

— Eso es...

— Senjutsu

Interrumpí al sacerdote sabiendo lo que quería decir

— ¿Quién diablos eres para saber algo como Senjutsu?

Senjutsu es el control de la energía natural empleándola para atacar o defender, la energía natural era una de las clases más difíciles de manejar pero sin duda era una energía bastante útil para pelear

— Quien sabe — dije de manera sarcástica — lo único que tienes que saber sobre mí — saque mi celular y navegue entre las imágenes hasta encontrar lo que quería, un circulo de color gris con diversas simbologías en su interior — es que no perdono a nadie que me ataque — me agache y con el celular en mano toque el suelo con ambas manos

Un resplandor plateado en conjunto con varios rayos del mismo color brotaron del pavimento. Una vara de color negro salió del resplandor y alcanzo una longitud de alrededor de un metro y medio

— ¿Alquimia? — dijo sorprendido el sacerdote

— Como ves soy una caja de sorpresa

Ahora fue mi turno de lanzarme en contra de aquel loco, tal y como recordaba mi cuerpo en un rápido movimiento comencé a levantar mi "espada" desde la parte inferior izquierda hasta mi parte superior derecho

El hombre contrarresto mi ataque con su espada de luz

— jajajajjaja — comenzó a reír maniáticamente — este pueblo está lleno de sorpresas

Retrocedí después de sostener nuestro encuentro por unos segundos

— Ya veo porque Katase te reconoció

Empuñe mi espada con mi mano izquierda y levantando mi mano derecha apunte al bastardo

— **Sho** (impacto)

El sacerdote me miro unos segundos extrañado para después ser arrojado unos metros asía atrás

— ¡¿Que fue eso bastardo?!

El sacerdote estaba extrañado por lo que había sucedido

— Eso no te importa

Había aprovechado el momento que se había alejado de mí para sacar mi celular y ahora encontrar un nuevo círculo en mi galería de imágenes. En esta ocasión el círculo era blanco y con un trazado de un octaedro con varias letras en su perímetro interior

El sacerdote corrió en mi dirección preparando una estocada

Antes de que se acercara mucho toque un pequeño charco de agua, el fluido se evaporo rápidamente creando una nube de vapor espeso, impidiendo la vista

— **Sho**

Volví a recitar en la última dirección en la que había visto que estaba ese sujeto

Sin esperar a saber el resultado me di media vuelta y salí de ahí

Corrí por unos metros hasta llegar a una calle con varias personas, seguramente él no me atacaría en un lugar con tanta gente

Tome mis rodillas y comencé a respirar rápidamente esperando recuperar el aliento

_Me siento mal por correr pero sin un arma adecuada perderé_

Mire por unos segundos mi "espada" improvisada y el punto donde mi arma y la del sacerdote se habían tocado se había comenzado a derretir

Aun contaba con el Kido, el Senjutsu y la alquimia, pero para ser sincero sin una espada no puedo sacarle el cien por ciento de provecho a mis habilidades

— Ah, espero no volver a verlo en mi vida

Pedía mucho pero aun así tenía una ligera, muy ligera esperanza de que fuera de esa forma sin embargo ya sabía que de una forma u otra las cosas no resultarían de esa forma

_Mejor voy a descansar _

Después de medio recuperarme tire mi "espada" y comencé a caminar por unos metros todo estaba bien, mi suerte no dio para más de unos diez o quince metros

— Oye preciosa no quieres venir con nosotros

— Si bienes te divertirás

— Vamos lindura acompáñanos

Un grupo de tres hombres se encontraba acosando de una manera desagradable a una chica de cabello rubio un poco rizado, ojos azulados bastante hermosos, un rostro sencillamente angelical y una figura voluptuosa y era tan alta como yo.

Usaba un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes

_Mi buena acción del día _

No me gustaban las personas como esos chicos y no dejaría que se aprovecharan de esa belleza de mujer

Sin bacilar me acerque donde estaban esos tipos, sin verlos al rostro tome la mano de la chica

Su piel era asombrosamente suave, mucho más que la de presidenta

— Perdón por hacerte esperar — dije con una sonrisa

La chica no me respondió, bajo su rostro en señal de vergüenza

— Oye chico nosotros llegamos primero

— Si, lárgate de aquí bastardo

— No nos arruinaras nuestra diversión

Suspire molesto no quería hacer nada demasiado ostentoso con personas normales pero les daría una lección de modales

— No me gustan los tipos que molestan a mi chica

No era mi chica ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo quería dar un mensaje a estos tipos y a todos los demás que se encontraban en la calle

Con un poco de Senjutsu cubriendo mi mano derecha y otra pequeña cantidad en la planta de mis pies

— Apártense si no quieren salir heridos

— ¡Ha! Bastardo quien te crees

Uno de los delincuentes mando un derechazo a mi rostro pero fácilmente me desplace lejos de su golpe y respondí con un golpe directo a sus costillas

De su cuerpo salió el sonido de algo rompiéndose

_Me excedí_

No quería lastimarlo de manera seria o severa pero sin duda ya no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo

— ¡Bastardo!

Los otros dos se lanzaron en mi contra, aparentemente molestos por lo de su amigo

Sin dar paso atrás le di un golpe en el pecho a uno y para el otro una patada en las costillas

Los dos se desplomaron con algunos huesos rotos

— Mejor irnos antes de que lleguen más problemas

No quería que la policía llegara y comenzara a darme un sermón, suficiente tengo con el expediente que tenían sobre mis conflictos ocasionárseles con delincuentes

La chica no respondió y con un poco de fuerza la comencé a llevar conmigo lejos de ahí

Nos alejamos bastante del lugar del altercado antes de que soltara su mano

— Entonces supongo que aquí nos separamos

La chica no había dicho nada de nada mientras caminábamos así que me sentía bastante incomodo a su alrededor

Comenzó a caminar alejándome de ella

— ¡Espera!

De manera precipitada la dulce y suave voz de la chica me detuvo en seco

— Si

Me gire en su dirección viendo su rostro un tanto rojo

_Talvez este enferma _

Pensé demasiado preocupado por la chica, debido a que su rostro rojo y su constitución delgada podía ser señal de que estaba en verdad enferma

— Heres... eres Iss... Issei — dijo la chica

Por un momento estuve sorprendido que supiera quien era pero después acento con la cabeza

— Me alegro — ella soltó un suspiro de alivio, tomo los costados de su vestido y haciendo una reverencia al estilo antiguo se presentó — yo soy Gabriel

No soy conocedor de nombres occidentales pero sin duda ese era el nombre de un varón

— Mucho gusto Gabriel-san — di mi saludo de manera respetuosa — disculpa pero nos conocemos

Ella me miro por un segundo antes de acercarse un poco

— Soy una de las líderes del cielo — de la espalda de la chica varias alas doradas brotaron de manera majestuosa — y vine para darte tu primera misión como nuestro aliado

Golpe mi cabeza contra un poste de luz. Una vez más en este día una lindura resultaba no ser humana

— Te encuentras bien

Al parecer mi acción repentina había asustado a Gabriel

— Si estoy bien solo pensaba que no quería seguir soportando más este día — ella me vio confundida — como sea, deberías ocultar tus alas

Señale que en cualquier momento podía pasar una persona normal y terminar con un paro cardiaco al ver a esta chica y sus alas

Gabriel y yo caminamos de regreso a mi casa sin decir nada, la calle no era lugar para hablar sobre nuestros asuntos

Al llegar a la casa fuimos recibidos por Zenobia que parecía acababa de salir de su ducha, ya que aun mantenía su cabello mojado, llevaba puesto un pequeño short y una camisa holgada

La primera reacción de Zenobia al ver a nuestra invitada fue la de arrodillarse y bajar la cabeza en señal de respeto por su persona. Gabriel le pidió que actuara de manera normal con ella y enseguida Zenobia se puso de pie

Nos sentamos a la mesa, antes de pasar al asunto de mi misión pedí que cenáramos lo que había preparado Zenobia

Después de nuestra cena los tres estábamos sentados, en la gran mesa con espacio como para más de quince personas

— Gabriel-sama ¿Porque vino usted en persona?

Zenobia estaba confundida por la presencia de uno de los mandamás

— Veras Zenobia el asunto que vine a tratar es bastante serio — el bello rostro de la fémina se tornó demasiado severo para mi gusto — recientemente un grupo de sacerdotes rebeldes secuestro a una monja

De alguna manera lo dicho por Gabriel me sonaba demasiado familiar

— Recientemente algunos de ellos fueron asesinados — de las manos de Gabriel un circulo dorado se formó, de este salieron imágenes de la capilla en las afueras de la ciudad incendiándose — el asesino fue identificado como Freed — ahora aparecía la imagen del sujeto que me ataco anteriormente — utilizo una espada de luz para acabar con la vida de sus compañeros y creemos que secuestro a la monja

— Gabriel-san — la llame interrumpiéndola — ¿Porque están importante esa monja?

— Ella al igual que tu porta un Sacre gear el [Twilight Healing], su sacre gear posee la capacidad de curar

No me parecía una mala habilidad pero con suficiente conocimiento y habilidad cualquiera podía curar a otros ya sea por métodos convencionales o empleando algún tipo de método mágico

— Creemos que desean obtener su sacre gear, duplicarlo e invertirlo

— ¿Que es invertir?

— Pasar la propiedad curativa por una de daño

— Entonces lo que desean los sacerdotes es un arma que provoque daño a cualquiera — Gabriel asintió — eso sería un gran problema pero pueden contar conmigo para encontrar a esa monja — necesitaba ganar puntos con el cielo y que mejor forma que ayudándolos tanto como pudiera

Gabriel me sonrió — Gracias por tu ayuda pero lo que queremos que hagas no es solo recuperar a la herma Asia sino que averigües quien está apoyando a los sacerdotes rebeldes

Decirle a esta chica que los patrocinadores de sus rebeldes son los caídos o demonios podría ser algo malo ya que eso podría causar una guerra entre los ángeles y los caídos o demonios por haber roto su pacto de no agresión, lo mejor sería entregarles a la monja, eliminar al loco y decir que no pude sacar nada de información, pero había un problema

— Sabemos que lo que te estamos pidiendo es difícil sin embargo pensamos enseñarte a utilizar tu sacre gear para poder pelear en contra de los sacerdotes

El problema era que ninguna facción conocía mis capacidades en el tema de lo culto y de repente decirle de lo que era capaz podría ser problemático así que por el momento tendría que ocultar a la monja y esperar a que el loco exorcista no se aparezca y meta la pata de una manera estúpida. Primero tendría que hacerme con la habilidad de pelear con el booster gear y posteriormente ir y darle una paliza al exorcista

También tenía planeado utilizar el tiempo averiguando un poco de ese caído capturado y recabar información de Yuma y de Rías. Tenía el presentimiento de que esto no sería algo sencillo y seguramente acabaría en un gran problema

_Caídos, demonios y ángeles sin duda son seres problemáticos_

Tendría que manejar este asunto por debajo de la mesa, alejado de las tres facciones, no porque me cayeran bien o porque odiara la guerra sino por el collar. Si esos tres se ponían a pelear lo más seguro es que tendría que poner del lado de uno de ellos eliminando mi posibilidad de obtener su ayuda en mi problema del collar, y a eso tenía que sumarle que la máxima preocupación se centraría en acabar con los otros y no en una manera de quitarme esta cosa

La guerra me perjudicaría de manera severa así que lo mejor era evitar que estos tres pelearan

— Entiendo Gabriel-san — me levante de mi silla y realice una reverencia — espero que el cielo me enseñe a emplear el sacred gear de manera adecuada

Escuche como alguien se ponía de pie y después colocaba una mano en mi cabeza

— Puedes contar con nosotros

Después de eso nos sentamos nuevamente en la mesa y Gabriel comenzó a decirme como despertaría mi booster gear y el entrenamiento posterior

La plática se había extendido hasta casi la media noche momento en el que me levante de la mesa

— Gabriel-san creo que es hora de que parta — de manera respetuosa señale la hora — si gusta la acompañare a su hotel

La chica de cabello rubio me miro confundida por un segundo antes de ponerse de pie y susurrarle algo a Zenobia

— Issei — dijo mi compañera de clases — Gabriel-sama se quedara en esta casa

— Ho ya veo así que se quedara en esta casa... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ¡¿QUE?! ¡Como que se quedara!

No tenía problemas con vivir con una chica hermosa pero esa chica hermosa era un líder de los ángeles y seguro que al primer error con su poder me asesinaría

— Miguel-sama decidió que la mejor forma de que aprendas a utilizar rápidamente el booster gear era bajo la tutela de Gabriel-sama y por tal motivo ella se quedara un tiempo en la tierra bajo este techo

Sabía que molestarme no me ayudaría en nada así que solo me senté deje salir todo el aire en mis pulmones y luego mire a los dos ángeles enfrente mío

— Es tarde para decir esto pero quedo bajo su cuidado Zenobia Gabriel

Ya no podía hacer nada para sacarlas de esta casa y tener a Gabriel cerca podía volverse en una ventaja posterior para cuando necesite influencia en el cielo

— Estaremos bajo tu cuidado — dijeron en sincronía

Y sin más que decir los tres acordamos convivir bajo este techo por un tiempo. Mire el techo y suspire de nuevo vivir con ellas podía ser sencillo o podría ser la cosa más loca

_Continuara..._


End file.
